


Family Feud

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-08
Updated: 2008-05-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Family Feud

Title: Family Feud  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: G  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)'s challenge: #228, Word of the day (May 8th 2008: Moiety)  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: None (well, maybe silliness)  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Family Feud

~

“Impossible!” Severus was pacing, clearly perturbed. “These differences transcend even Gryffindor versus Slytherin or professor versus pupil--”

“They can be overcome,” Harry interjected.

Severus frowned. “--Saviour of the world versus Death Eater.”

“Severus, please?”

“Stubborn brat!” Severus glared at him. “Wizarding society is split, each person in their moiety.”

Harry smiled. “I even know what that means, you pretentious git, and you’re wrong. We’re not separate tribes, we’re family.”

Severus growled. “Fine! I shall accompany you to the World Cup!”

Harry patted Severus’ arm. “Great. Ron and Hermione will be good, I promise.”

Severus smirked. “Just so the Cannons lose.”

~


End file.
